


What I Would Do for You

by HowliteandRoses



Series: Post-episode 13 (main storyline) [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dog Shelter, Domestic Fluff, Hannibal trying to figure out how dogs work, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sad Will, Skip first chapter if its not your thing, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will and Hannibal adopts dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowliteandRoses/pseuds/HowliteandRoses
Summary: Told in Hannibal's p.o.v, this is the story of how he and Will ended up with dogs.(Can be read as standalone.)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Post-episode 13 (main storyline) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. On a Dark Stormy Evening

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this is basically just a sex scene and I have no idea how to write them. You can skip it if it sucks it's not really that important to the main story line, it's just a little insight into their lives.  
> I don't think it's that explicit so I'm rating this mature. Also, language. But if I need to rate it differently please tell me! Being ace, this is so weird for me to write. I'm fine reading them but writing it apparently is very different. Eh, at least I tried!! :P Thanks for reading this mess, now off you go!  
> PS: I can't stop singing the chapter title like it's Hotel California... I have a problem.

Thunder was raging outside of their little save heaven. Rain was hitting the windows full force and it felt like the walls were shaking. In the closest city the majority of houses had lost power and all phone signals were not cooperating anymore. Sitting on the couch wrapped in a thick blanket Will Graham watched the fireplace. The warmth of the fire and the hot cup of coffee in his hands were extremely comforting. It also helped to have the one he loved next to him. Hannibal was reading quietly while Will was nestled against him. The two had finished eating dinner a little bit earlier, and now they were just enjoying the atmosphere around them. Hannibal would lean down to lay a kiss into Will’s hair once in a while and Will would cuddle up closer and lay his head on the other’s shoulder. It was peaceful. Getting tired of the little attention he was getting at times Will would raise his head and kiss Hannibal’s neck until the older man’s lips found his own. They kissed slowly without any rush then went back to their original position. The sun had completely set when Will took hold of the book in Hannibal’s hands and closed it before taking it and placing it on the side table.

“That was rude,” Hannibal said trying to sound angrier than he was.

“I know you memorized your page, but what are you going to do to me?” Will asked, playfully. “I was terribly rude, wasn’t I?”

“You know what I do to rude people…”

“Are you going to eat me?” Will said as his pupils dilated.

“I just might,” Hannibal whispered, his voice getting deeper.

Will was pushed against the couch forcefully in an instant. He tried to sit up, but Hannibal was holding him down. Giving in the younger man laid his head down, showing his neck.

“Any last words?” the older man said right into his ear.

“Stop teasing,” Will managed to say before Hannibal aggressively kissed his neck.

He nibbled the skin before kissing it again and again. Will sighed as his hand traveled to the back of Hannibal’s head holding him there. He bit his lip as he let his eyes close. Hannibal continued kissing him, sucking on his skin as he kept getting lower.

“Too many clothes…” Will groaned when Hannibal pulled at the neck of his t-shirt.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” the other replied as he pulled the guilty piece of clothing off.

Sitting up, Hannibal pulled Will to him wanting him as close as humanly possible. He caressed the skin of his stomach before following with wet kisses.

“Hannibal… fucking do something…”

The older chuckled before letting his hand travel down caressing every inch of Will’s body before reaching his pants. He lingered for a moment that seemed way to long to Will. Almost growling the smaller one of the two took over and pushed Hannibal down. He sat on top of him and made quick work of the man’s shirt. Once off, he went straight down and fought to take off Hannibal’s pants. Of course, he wasn’t letting this be easy, but Will finally managed before pulling his own pants off. He laid down on top of him and moaned at the friction.

“Fuck… Hannibal,” Will moaned into his ear. “Please…”

He moved his hips causing Will to moan even louder before taking the last pieces of clothing off of them both. His hand reached behind Will, caressing him slowly.

“Shit, the lube’s in the bedroom… fuck it gimmie your hand,” Will said in a rush.

He took Hannibal’s hand before putting two fingers in his mouth licking and sucking on them. He let them out with a pop and brought the hand back. Hannibal kissed him slowly as he entered one finger inside of Will. Will bit and pulled on Hannibal’s lip before begging for more. Another finger was added, making Will moaned loudly and move against Hannibal’s hand. They stayed that way for a moment, Hannibal being atrociously slow and Will trying to move back to meet Hannibal’s motions. Another finger was added and the sweet spot inside of him was hit over and over again.

“Will…”

“I’m ready… please.”

He didn’t have to say it again. The fingers slide off and Will was pulled tighter into Hannibal’s arms as he entered him slowly.

“Oh William… you…”

“I know, you too… fuck this feels good,” Will moaned, his voice almost a rumble.

Hannibal nodded as he grabbed Will’s hair pulling him into a bruising kiss before starting to move his hips in a slow pace. They set a quicker pace quickly enough and both of them were moaning while holding onto one another. Thunder fell outside but none could even hear it. Only once the proof of their passion had been released that the two slowed down. They stayed close to one another for a few long minutes before Will let out a small yawn.

“How about a shower, huh?” Will mumbled into Hannibal’s chest.

“You’ve read my mind…”

Smiling, Will stood up and looked down at the mess they had made. He winced.

“We really got to stop doing that on the couch, this is a pain to clean.”

All they could do was laugh as they made their way to the bathroom.


	2. The Bacon Accident

Waking up slowly and seeing Will’s head laying on his shoulder first thing in the morning was always Hannibal’s favorite part of the day. The younger man seemed so relax and content that Hannibal couldn’t take his eyes off of him. His curls had gotten longer, slightly more than when the two had first met, and the scars on his face were getting lighter. The one on his cheek was healing more and more everyday and was slowly getting hidden by the man’s stubble. Hannibal watched as Will nuzzled closer while nearly inaudible sounds came out of his mouth. He was probably dreaming. Reaching up Hannibal let his hand brushed against his soft hair. Will gave a small sigh. The doctor softly dug his fingers into Will’s hair and caressed his scalp slowly as to not wake him up. He could see the man’s lips curling into a small content smile.

How could he have ever hurt him? Would it had been different if he had followed his feeling from the very beginning? Would Will had been his without any fighting if he had just told him about the encephalitis and took care of him like he should have? Would he have accepted every part of Hannibal in the end? Asking these questions now was pretty useless but Hannibal couldn’t help but wonder how his life would have been different. Right now, he couldn’t ask for more. Will had chosen him in the end. He had abandoned his old ways to be with Hannibal and in exchange Hannibal had laid low waiting for Will to make the first move. If it meant giving up his normal diet, then so be it. It was difficult but necessary if he wanted to keep Will with him. He would do anything for him and that thought should scare him at least a little but it didn’t anymore. He gently kissed the top of Will’s head. Even if Will never wanted to repeat the events that happened right before their fall it would be ok. Hannibal would respect that. If one day he did, he would respect that as well and guide him through it all. But as of now, he was happy with what he had, what they had together.

“Why’d you stop?” Will mumbled quietly his eyes still closed.

“Sorry, I was lost in thoughts,” Hannibal replied before moving his fingers again into Will’s hair caressing him. “I hadn’t realized you were awake.”

“Just woke up… still tired. Don’t wanna get up.”

“Then don’t. Just sleep, mylimasis,” Hannibal whispered.

“Mmmh… love you,” Will said sleepily.

“I love you too.”

Just like that Will fell back asleep and Hannibal was once again left alone with his thoughts. It had been quite a few months since Will had left and came back to him. To say that he wasn’t scared that it would happen again would be a lie, but Will had tried his hardest to make him believe so. In the end, he wasn’t sure he would be able to let him go even if he decided he wanted to anymore. It would break him completely. He let that thought go with a sigh as Will move slightly. He was simply grateful for the moments he could share with him.

Hannibal laid his head down on his pillow and held Will close as he closed his eyes once more. Might as well get a few hours of sleep in. They didn’t have anything to do today. Sleeping until the middle of the day seemed completely reasonable.

…

It’s the fire alarm that woke Hannibal. He jumped out of bed in an instant wondering what the hell had happened. A few steps outside of the room and Hannibal noticed the slight smoke covering the air.

“It’s fine! Everything just fine! I’ve got this under control!” he heard Will shout from the kitchen.

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips before walking over to deal with the thing that was assaulting his ears.

“Thanks…” Will sighed as he held a pan away from the stove. “I swear I can cook.”

“I’ve seen you cook before Will, don’t worry,” Hannibal smiled as he reached over to close the heat. “What happened?”

Just as he said it, he heard barking coming out of the tv in the living room and frowned as he turned. Dogs were running freely while a woman was speaking in front of them. Oh.

“I got distracted…” Will said sounding ashamed of himself. “It’s been so long since I’ve… you know, heard any dog. Sometimes I wonder how they’re doing. If Molly still has them… she does, I’m sure she does.”

Hannibal nodded slowly as he took the pan from Will’s hand and placed it on the stove where it was colder. He pulled Will into his arms.

“It’s alright,” Will said as he pulled away. “I’m good.”

Taking back the pan and scraping off what was left in it he moved to the sink to start washing it while Hannibal walked to the living room to switch the channel. Just before taking the remote he noticed the text underneath the lady speaking and frowned slightly. She was talking from a shelter nearby.

“Hannibal?”

“Yes?”

“Have you changed you mind about… you know,” Will tried as he bit his lip.

“We don’t have enough room for dogs, Will. You know this. I hate to deprive you but-” Hannibal started but was cut off.

“No, I know, sorry. It’s just… nevermind.”

“Will…”

“No, it’s alright. Did you sleep okay? I would have brought you breakfast but I doubt you’d like burnt bacon.”

“We could go to the shelter. That could help you a little bit,” Hannibal said bringing Will back to the main topic.

Will shook his head. “I’d want to bring them with me, you know me.”

Hannibal nodded before finally changing the channel. “You were talking about bacon.”

Glad the other had dropped the subject Will nodded as the two started breakfast again but still, a thought had been rooted inside Hannibal’s head. He would need to see it through somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you has played Detroit: Become Human, the layout of the house they live in is very similar to Hank's house. Stuff has been changed but yeah it's pretty much the same house but with a fireplace and fancier furniture. Meaning if Hank can have a happy adult St-Bernard living with him it's big enough for a few dogs, but Hannibal is scared for everything to be destroyed. Meaning, he doesn't think there's any place even though there is.
> 
> Also side rant! I was looking at Will's Wolf Trap house floor plans (well the downstairs part), and the dude has a specific room for his dogs! How cute is that!? This is cutest thing I have ever seen. Also if Will is the only human who lives there, why is there like twenty different chairs? I have a couch in my living room and that's it! You're probably going to tell me that Will bought the land with the house already there and only changed a few things but still that's a lot of chairs. Guess he could sit down in another one if he ever got bored of one of the angles of the living room. Good for you, Will. Also the house's way bigger than I thought. Watching the show it's like there's a maximum of three rooms.  
> Thank you for coming to my ted Talk.


	3. Don't Forget the Rules

Over the next few days, Hannibal noticed that each time Will would turn on the tv and switch through the channels he would always skip quickly each time a dog was on screen or even mentioned in any way. He was trying to hide it, but he was also smiling less, and his mood just seemed to never get better anymore. Sitting down at his desk in his room Hannibal tried to figure something out. Since they weren’t using the second room anymore it could be renovated slightly. Taking out the bed and furniture to make room for a new occupant or only taking out the bed… accommodating for this kind of situation was not something Hannibal was good at. In the end he decided they would get rid of the bed, make the room dog proof along with the rest of the house and put everything the dog needed in that room. There was no way Hannibal would let it destroy the couch or something. Did they need to do something about the fireplace? This was worst than preparing for a baby. Without any warnings images of Will holding a toddler in his arms a wide smile on his face as the child giggled came rushing in front of him. He rushed to push them back as soon as he could.

“Don’t go there,” he whispered to himself firmly.

Shaking his head slightly to push the thought even further he went back to the topic at hand. Dog proofing couldn’t be that hard, right? They didn’t even have to get a puppy. Yes, that would be best. No puppy allowed. With that set, the plan was in motion. Now how to start this without being suspicious? That would be the hard part.

…

In the end, getting rid of the bed and dog proofing the rest of the house wasn’t the hard part. It was convincing Will to stop searching his things that was proving to be quite difficult. Since the beginning of the week Hannibal had been going shopping for food bowls, toys and everything that that one website he found had told him to get. He wasn’t worried about the food because he knew Will’s dog used to be better fed that Will fed himself. Once everything he could think of was bought and stored away. It was time to bring Will to the shelter. So, on a rainy Friday where Will’s mood had been the worst since a few weeks, Hannibal started the car and decided to bring Will on a drive. Hannibal drove around town slowly until Will’s mood got slightly better then made his way to the dog shelter. He pulled into the driveway and got a cold side stare from Will.

“Hannibal, this is not helping,” Will said, his voice deeper than usual filled with emotions threatening to spill out.

“Let’s get in I called beforehand. They are waiting for us,” Hannibal replied as he opened the door.

Biting his tongue as to stop any words from coming out Will followed. The two were met with a smiling young lady that shook their hands and brought them to where the dogs were playing in an indoor park. Hannibal could see that Will was not enjoying himself in the slightest at first but soon as the dogs started jumping at his feet his look soften and with watery eyes, he kneeled down to give the dogs the attention they deserved.

Hannibal stayed behind with the woman, a soft look in his eyes.

“I’m guessing you didn’t tell him why you two are here?” she whispered, phrasing it more like a statement than a question.

“I wanted to keep it a surprise but I’m starting to think maybe this wasn’t a good idea. I thought he would be happier,” Hannibal replied slowly.

“I saw the way he held himself, he looked like a soldier trying to not show any emotions. When are you planning on telling him?”

“I’m trying to figure out which one of those furry creatures will not destroy the house,” Hannibal said his eyes narrowing slightly.

The lady laughed which made Will looked their way but quickly turn his attention back to the dogs. Hannibal took a long look at all of them one by one until his eyes met a small one with long curly ears in the corner. The dog slowly walked to Will as he beckoned it to come closer. It laid down in front of Will carefully, but Hannibal could see its tail waggling.

“I’m the only one who’s managed to pet her, this is amazing to look at…” the woman said with a smile. “Look at her.”

Hannibal did just that. He stared at the small dog while Will laid down on the ground as well. The dog slowly got closer until Will could pick her up in his arms. She was so small.

“We got her a few weeks ago, she’s about six months, I think. I love cocker spaniels they’re the cutest. She’s very shy though but your boyfriend seems already used to dogs with issues.”

Hannibal flinched slightly before nodding. “He has a way with them.”

The older man watched Will play with the shy dog before putting her back down and letting the other come to him. It had been a while since Hannibal had seen that smile on Will’s face and he couldn’t help but smile back. After a while, Will stood up and walked back to Hannibal.

“Thanks, I do feel better,” Will said.

“Well? Who are we bringing with us?”

“What?”

“I could consider one dog in the house.”

“What!?”

Hannibal moved back slightly; this was not the reaction he thought this would bring.

“How the hell do you want me to choose?”

Oh.

“Did one seemed to have a connection with you? Did you feel closer to one in particular?” the lady said saving Hannibal from probably saying the wrong thing.

Will looked back at the park and sighed. He knew he couldn’t bring home the whole pack, but he felt so bad just bringing one and leaving the rest. They all deserved good homes. How could he even begin to decide?

“Say… how about a deal,” the woman continued surprising both of them. “You pick one, bring ‘em home, and you can come back to play with the others anytime you want. I could use some help around here, and you would get to see the rest of them. It’s refreshing to see someone who actually cares so it would be a pleasure to have you on the team. How does that sound?”

Will smiled as he nodded quickly.

“I would need to talk to the boss before offering you a paid job, but I think I can make it work.”

Will was nearly jumping in the air, he went back to the park and kneeled down once again. “Alright, who’s coming with me?”

Hannibal watched him go as Will started talking to every one of the dogs. The older man’s smile quickly grew into a worried frown as he seemed to realize his mistake. He hadn’t laid down the rules. His no puppy, no large dog, no destroying machine rule had been completely forgotten and half of the dogs were specifically in those categories and now if Will picked one of those Hannibal couldn’t exactly say no, now could he? This was not good and of course his fears were quickly staring back at him when Will came back with the biggest puppy dog of them all. This beast would grow as tall as the couch!

“Okay, hear me out,” Will started as he saw the look in Hannibal’s eyes. “First of all, Aussies aren’t that big, and I’ll take him on walks every day. Second, he’s a puppy, meaning I still have the time to train him. Third… please?”

Hannibal sighed as he looked down at the puppy sitting next to Will. He knew Will was right and the dog was very adorable, his puppy eyes were nearly beating Will’s own. He looked back at the pack then at the puppy at their feet and knew he had already lost the battle.

“Fine,” Hannibal said putting his hand in front of the dog’s nose.

The puppy sniffed his hand before standing up, his tail waggling. Will made a sound and put his hand on the dog’s back calming him down right away. Hannibal turned back to the young woman who was trying to hide her smile. She ended up telling them to join them up front to fill in some paperwork which Hannibal was eager to finish to get back home and just have a nice glass of wine, but Will was staying behind. Hannibal turned to look at what Will was staring at and noticed the way the smaller shy dog was looking at Will. Oh no. No, no, no…

“Hannibal?”

Shit.

“Yes, Will?” Hannibal answered, worried.

“She’s so small and fragile… no one’s gonna take her in they’ll just say she’s too broken.”

“Will listen…”

“I know you said one but… she needs me,” Will whispered.

Well one thing for sure, Will’s puppy dog eyes was still beating the actual puppy dog’s eyes the other was giving. Hannibal sighed.

“You won’t regret it, I promise. I’ll make sure you won’t regret it. Trust me on this.”

“Bring her too but no more after that.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god, thank you!” Will nearly shouted as he pulled Hannibal in for a quick kiss. “I love you!”

“I love you too, Will.”

Will ran back and slowly walked toward the small dog. As if she knew, she went straight for Will and he picked her up to bring her up front as well. She looked at Hannibal and waggled her tail. She let the older man pet her small soft head and even tried to lick his hand. It made Hannibal smile softly.

At the front desk, the young woman was beaming. She seemed so happy. They signed all the paperwork which took a lot longer than Hannibal had originally thought it would but finally they were on their way back home, the blue merle Australian Shepherd on the back seat and the little Cocker Spaniel with the red coat on Will’s lap. Their upgraded family now filling the car.

“The shopping spree you went on recently that you hide from me, was it for dog supplies?” Will suddenly asked as they parked in their own driveway. “It was wasn’t it? You were planning this!”

“I wanted to surprise you, you were so down after your breakfast accident,” Hannibal replied. “And you didn’t seemed to get any better.”

“You didn’t have to, you know… I want you to enjoy yourself as well.”

“I’m sure I will,” the doctor replied leaning in for a kiss.

He took a look at the sleeping pup in Will’s lap and at the bouncing pup in the backseat and smile. He already kind of liked them. Will got out of the car and let the two puppies inside the house. The bigger one quickly started exploring while the smaller one stayed close to Will. Soon enough, they started going through everything Hannibal had bought. Turned out half of the stuff he bought they didn’t need, but it made Will laugh so it wasn’t that bad in the end.

The sun had set, Will was wrapped in a thick blanket in front of the fireplace, nestled on Hannibal’s shoulder as the man was slowly sipping his glass of wine. It felt oddly familiar, but this time Chester and Callie were both laying down in the dog beds right in front of them. Little Callie was sleeping with her head on top of Chester’s paw. Seeing Will’s happy smile as he watched the dog sleep Hannibal really couldn’t feel any regrets over the two new family members. Kissing the top of Will’s head, he mumbled a sweet I love you in his mother tongue before finishing his well-deserved glass of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Will's female dogs' names ends with an "e" sound so I had to follow the pattern. It was either Callie or Chloe. Now for Chester, I like the idea that some fic writers are calling Hannibal and Will's dog Chesapeake but I found the name a bit too busy so Chester was the name I found that kinda fit the whole Chesapeake Ripper thing. 
> 
> Also I want a Aussie so damn bad... My friend has two and I'm jealous... so of course I making Will get one.


End file.
